Riff Rogers
He is the star of We Haz Jazz. Looks 1997 animated special Skin: Light with brown freckles on cheeks Hair: Black with bangs in front and spikes in back Eyes: Black with round black eyeglasses Clothes: Red sweater, long khaki pants and brown hiking boots When at PB's PartyLand, he wears any of the 2 outfits: red cap, orange shirt, blue shorts and blue sneakers (Party, Party, Party All Night!) orange sweater, green vest, khaki pants and white hightops with black shooting stars (PartyLand Panic!) 2003 animated series Same as 1997, but he wears black sneakers instead of brown shoes. In Holiday Hooray, he wears a black tuxedo with purple lining and a purple bowtie as well as spats. In the Noon Year's Eve Jamboree, he wears black slacks, a white shirt and a red necktie as well as spats. When he was Be-Bop Boy, he wore a red cape, a blue suit with yellow and white checkerboard "overwear" and matching yellow and white checker sneakers. When he was a Jazzident, he wears a navy blue shirt with collar, a navy blue bow tie and US flag pin. On the right sleeve collar (facing viewers), I Love USA is embroidered in red. His shoes are black spats with black buttons. 2014 revival-Blue-eyed blonde in a blue and white tuxedo with red sneakers Personality on the Nicktoon "A spunky smart-aleck, Riff's a die-hard fan of jazz and blues."-from Nick.com's We Haz Jazz Nicktoon page FactsCategory:Boys His bungalow address is at 97 Swing Street, Beadsville, Louisiana, USA 19796. His real name is Sebastian. He was played by Debi Derryberry in 1997-2013 and Casey Simpson in 2014. He is 7 in the original special and 8 in the animated series. He is 9 in the Riff and Matthew show and 10 in 2014's special. His catchphrases in the cartoon are "Bring on duh beat!" and "Oh, ho!" (His signature laugh) His catchprases in Riff and Matthew are "Yo, man!" and "Oh ho!" His catchphrase in the 2014 special, which he said a few times in the cartoon as well, is "Spicy-sweet!" When Riff is embarrassed, he lets out an annoying scream at the top of his voice. Riff says that it's his obnoxious secret. To cope with embarrassments, Riff apologizes for them, whether major or minor. (As in a 1 Saturday Night commercial, "real tweens shrug off embarrassing accidents, toon tweens apologize for them.") To voice Riff from 1997-2013, Debi Derryberry uses the same voice she used for Jimmy Neutron, but in a heavy Cajun accent. Be-Bop Boy's prototype name was Big-Band Boy. He is known for ridiculously loud farts. When letting out a "ridiculously loud Riff fart," black lightning bolts are shown around his rear. Be-Bop Boy's trademark laugh is giggling, sometimes followed by "oh, ho." When Riff thinks something is not funny, he says, "Ho, ho." Riff has 31 sweaters, 31 pairs of magic sneakers and 31 pairs of khakis for every day of the month in his closet. When he is excited, a hot pink flashing exclamation mark appears above his head and he lets out a girly scream. His signature sound effect is a riff (get it?) on the alto sax! He has a music-note birthmark on his right butt cheek. Category:We Haz Jazz Category:Riff and Matthew